The Choice is Yours
by AskingAlexandria
Summary: My first Fan Fiction story, so excuse my noob-ness  :  Title may not make sense now, but will soon.  Don't like Spam? Don't read.  Rated M for language and possible sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Note: This is my first story, so it probably sucks, and By the way, I do not own Icarly, the amazing creator does, Dan Schneider(also Nickelodeon) (:

Another Note: I know I changed how carly and sam met. I wanted to make this story a 'lil different(:

Spencer Shay, Carly Shay's older brother, was in the kitchen getting himself something to drink. I barged in with my blue shirt and red plaid PJ pants still on.

Spencer must have not heard the heavy door sighing behind me and closing. I quick tip-toed up against the red counter, hoping Spencer would walk over and I'd scare him.

Avoiding that giggle-y feeling you get when you are pulling a prank, I heard him finish his drink, and walk towards where I wanted him :)

It all happened very fast. I jumped out in-front of him, unaware of the Pear Phone he had in his hands. He wasn't scared at all actually. In fact he was very unresponsive due to him using his phone. Because of this, he kept walking and knocked into me. We both fell on top of the hard wood flooring. I'd love to tell you that our lips just magically touched and we kissed, but that didn't happen. I stared at him surprised by what just happened. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry" I said to Spencer. "Um, don't worry, It's okay.." he said awkwardly. We both got up from the floor, and I went to examine the damage of his phone. I went to go pick it up, and found that his hand trailed to the same place. His hands felt soft, warm, and kinda big compared to my scrawny hands. I looked into his eyes, and his bored into mine. I finally toke the courage to lean in and touch my lips to his. He didn't refuse, he didn't pull back, but he did put his hand around my neck. In a way, it felt right. We pulled apart and just kind of stared at each other. The door knob across the room jiggled as Carly came walking in, getting home from school. "Oh hey, Sam. I didn't know you were here. Or on the floor with my brother.." Sam chuckled (not normal for her). Carly gave her a weird look, noticing the odd chuckle. "wait, I thought you didn't have school today?" Spencer asked getting up from the floor. "Uh no, we had school today." Carly and turned to me curious as to why I didn't go to school, while I sat on the floor. "Oops." I said innocently, still smiling.

Let me give you a little backdrop on me and spencer's relationship. I live at least 20 minutes away from the Shay loft. Only until I turned 12, did I realize that my mother was not a good mother at all. She had at least 4 guys over at our house every week. And each and every time I heard them drink senselessly and moan. I felt scared, alone, and almost suicidal. That was when I met Carly Shay.

In a way, she saved my life. I never tried killing myself, but I thought about it. On a Friday afternoon, in 6th grade during lunch, I was sitting next to a girl with long brown hair, and slightly curly. She was pretty, and I was jealous. She talked with her friends around her how she always wanted her own show of some sort. And then talking about clothes and make-up and all that girly crap. I grunted at how stupid but pretty she was. She turned towards me, and asked, "Do I know you?" And not in the "do I know you" mean girl way. "No, and you don't want to." I replied simply. She continued to stare at me and she then looked at my lunch-less plate. "Why don't you eat?" she asked. "I dunno." I said. "Well here, take this." She toke her plate and slide it towards me. I was shocked at how such a pretty, rich(well, rich to me) girl would do this for me. "oh, well, uh, thanks." I said. She turned back to her friends happily chattering. I am grateful for what she did then. Later in the day I saw her in the hallway and we exchanged names and all that. She gave me her number, and after that day we became best friends.

I went over to her house almost everyday to escape my mother. When we were 7th graders, I found that Carly's dad went to the military and needed a guardian. Her older brother, Spencer, toke her in. Each day I went over, Spencer opened the door for me, and smiled widely. And if Carly wasn't there, we talked about his latest crazy, colorful and wild sculptures.

Spencer knew about the rough life I had with my mother, so he tried not to bring anything like that up. I didn't mind if he did though, I am awesome at hiding my feelings. I could be laughing when you make fun of me, but deep down, I'm crying.

Later, Carly had the most amazing idea. She was thinking she could make a webshow with me, her, and the boy across the hall, Freddie, and call it Icarly. The show became our number one priority e very thursday after school. And every day, I would go into the Shay loft and be greeted by Spencer.

So, that's basically how I got to be close to him. My heart sunk after the mishap with the phone incident, because afterwards, Spencer wouldn't talk to me as much. He would open the door for me, but not smile as wide. I felt like I just lost a friend. Spencer was close to me, and I probably just ruined it.

We still don't talk much. A few chats, smiling and thats it. Carly started to notice something too. We still don't talk much. A few chats, smiling and thats it. Carly started to notice something too.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asked after we finished the show that night.

"Uh yeah, fine. Why?" I lied.

"No, your not fine. What's wrong?" she said, a little more anxious.

I didn't reply. I didn't know how to tell her what happened that day. _That day. The day I kissed my best friends brother, who was too old for me. _

"If I told you, you would probably kick me out of your house and say 'Get out you creep!'..." I told her staring at the ground.

"Sam, we've been best friends since 6th grade, remember? That one afternoon at lunch.."

"I know, that is exactly why I can't tell you. I-I'm sorry." I knew _that _line. I said it before. When Spencer and I fell. And kissed.

"Can you please just tell me?" She said. Angrily.

"Fine, but don't blame me for you hating me after I tell you."

"Whatever. Just tell me!"

"Remember the day that you saw spence and I on the floor?"

"yes..?"

"Yeah well...uh. W-We kinda. Did something."  
She had worry all over her face.

"We kissed." I said quietly.

Carly stared at me. Many emotions swept through her. I could tell. Worry, Anguish, Embarrasment (for whatever reason), Sadness, Disgust.

"Sam...I-" She said but was cut-off by Freddie jumping through the door to the Icarly studio. After the show, Carly asked him to leave for 'women' reasons.

"Freddie, I told you-" she was cut off again.

"CARLY, SAM! SOMETHING HAPPENED DOWNSTAIRS!" Freddie yelled, practically screaming.

Carly turned to face me, but I was out the door already.


	2. Chapter 2:  Unwanted Investigation

Carly's POV:

It was a normal, rainy, crazy, thursday night. We had just finished Icarly. But It wasn't the same. Sam didn't seem as spontaneous as she usually was. I wondered if her mom...?

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, fine. Why?" She replied, obviously lying.

"No, your not fine. What's wrong?" I said, a little more anxious.

She didn't reply. She stared at the ground.

"If I told you, you would probably kick me out of your house and say 'Get out you creep!'..."

"Sam, we've been best friends since 6th grade, remember? That one afternoon at lunch.."

"I know, that is exactly why I can't tell you. I-I'm sorry."

"Can you please just tell me?" I said. Angrily.

"Fine, but don't blame me for you hating me after I tell you."

"Whatever. Just tell me!"

"Remember the day that you saw spence and I on the floor?"

"yes..?"

"Yeah well...uh. W-We kinda. Did something."  
I stared at her confused.

"We kissed." She said quietly.

I stared at her. Many emotions swept through me. Worry, Anguish, Embarrasment (for whatever reason), Sadness, Disgust.

"Sam!" I said but was cut-off by Freddie jumping through the door to the Icarly studio. After the show, Sam asked him to leave for 'woman' reasons.

"Freddie, I told you-" Sam was cut off again.

"CARLY, SAM! ITS SPENCER! HE'S HURT!" Freddie yelled, practically screaming.

(Yes it's the same as the ending from last chapter just from Carly's POV...kind of as a recap :D)

I turned to see Freddie, with fear on his face. Sam had ran down the stairs to see what had happened. Yeah, she probably wanted to see her new boyfriend. My brother. Who is 30 years old. While Sam is 18. I shoved the thoughts away because I had better things to think about, like what happened to Spencer. I followed Freddie and ran down the wooden stairs.

The scene downstairs was not very pretty. Most of our stuff had been taken and blood covered the walls. And the floor.

"SPENCER?" I yelled to see if he was still here.

"Carly, someone had been in here. And I think they took your stuff. I wonder how the blood...unless Spencer...shit..." Freddie said.

Tears streaked my face. Along with Sam's. My first reaction was to call the police.

"Freddie, call the police.." I told him.

"Sam, come here." I asked.

She sniffled. "What?"

"Why? Just why?" I said angrily.

"Why? Because I got caught up in the moment. Your just glad I'm 18. I can't believe this though.." she explained, trying to change the subject at the end.

"Sam! What the hell? You don't get caught up in the moment with a 30 year old!

"You do if your name is Sam and you don't give a fuck about the law."

Freddie got ahold of the police and explained what had happened. About 15 minutues, which had felt like forever, the police had shown up. Freddie, Sam, and I were asked to go somewhere else while they had to investigate the scene. Freddie and I understood, but Sam, of course did not.

"Are you kidding me? You want us to go have fun knowing that you guys are trying to find out what happened to Spencer?" Sam said.

"Listen, we are trying to help you. We need to see if we can catch the DNA of the person who was here and whose blood that is-" The cop said pointing at the walls. "and we don't want you kids getting your own DNA on everything. So please, while we help you, please help us.." The cop said firmly.

"Sam, please lets go.." I said grabbing her hand even though I was still angry at her.

"Whatever. You assholes better find out-"

"Lets go!" I said interrupting her.


End file.
